


Mistletoe

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Quest, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is decking the halls. (Prequel to my ficlet <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/275958">'Tis the Season</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2004

“Whose bright idea was it to hang mistletoe here?” Merry grumbled, untangling himself from Pippin's vine-like embrace.

“Frodo's,” Pippin chirped. “There's also some in his bedroom. The bath, kitchen, study, parlour and hallway all have several sprigs too. Why, I even found one in the basement!”

“Mapped them all out, did you?” Merry grinned. “Thanks for the warning. But our dear cousin lives alone. He didn't know we were visiting this year... Oh. Oh, I see.”

“See what, Merry?”

“Where is Frodo now, Pip?”

“Out in the toolshed, I think. Why?”

Merry tilted back his head and roared with laughter.


End file.
